Three Ring for the Elven-kings under the sky
by Undying Sleep
Summary: How Celebrimbor brought the Rings to Gil-Galad in Lindon, and of his death. Drabble.


Celebrimbor paced through the hall of the High King Gil-Galad. He had been waiting for an audience for hours now. He didn't have time for waiting, for he knew that even now Sauron's legions burned Eregion, his only hope was that Ost-in-Edhil hadn't fallen. He caressed a small yet beautifully carved holly chest he held thightly to his chest. Inside were the most important treasures in Middle-earth. The remaining Rings of Power he had managed to bring with him from Eregion. Of all the works of Gwaith-i-Mírdain only they were named. Nenya, Vilya and Narya.

Finally servant arrived and asked for him to follow. "This way, my lord. The High King awaits." Celebrimbor snorted. He didn't like waiting at all, especially when the said High King hadn't even seen the light of the Two Trees of Valinor. He hadn't endured the battles of Beleriand as long as Celebrimbor. True, Gil-Galad was direct descendant of Finwë through Fingolfin, his grandfather.

The throne room was magnificent, courtesy of the remaining Noldor in Middle-earth. On the dais was sat Gil-Galad on a golden throne. Celebrimbor remembered how he had forged it and carved it's arms to resemble Laurelin and Telperion.

"Celebrimbor, what brings you to my court?" Gil-Galad asked.

"I would beg a private audience, your highness."

Gil-Galad's face betrayed no emotion. "Very well." He stood from the throne.

"I also heard that Lord Círdan and the Lady Galadriel are here. I would have them with us."

Now Gil-Galad frowned, worry clear on his face. He signaled for the said Elves to follow him. When they were in Gil-Galad's private solar he sat and gestured for them to do the same.

"My lord, what do you wish of us?" Galadriel asked him, her voice cold. It was no secret that there was bad blood between her and the House of Fëanor.

"As you know, Sauron has almost overrun Eregion. And I know that you wonder why. So I will explain it, though time is of essence. Long years ago, an Elf who introduced himself as Annatar came to my court…"

"And I only managed to save the three rings. They are the most powerful of the Rings. And I would have you to wear them, when Sauron is defeated of course." Celebrimbor finished his story. Círdan's face was unreadable, Gil-Galad frowned again and for the first time Galadriel seemed interested.

He opened the chest and it was as if all sound in the world had ceased, such was the power of the Rings. First he gave the Ring of Fire, Narya, to Círdan, Galadriel received Vilya, and finally he gave the last and most powerful of the Rings he had created to Gil-Galad.

"Why do you give these to us, are you not able to use them yourself?" Galadriel sneered.

"Calm yourself, cousin." Gil-Galad scolded her. "I am sure that Celebrimbor has his reasons. Don't you?"

"I have two reasons, firstly you are the most powerful Elves in Middle-Earth, and secondly I must return to Eregion, to drive Sauron from my lands, or die trying." And that was what Celebrimbor was ready to die, for he was already tiring of remaining in Endor.

* * *

"Tell me Celebrimbor! Where are the Rings?" Sauron's voiced echoed in the dungeons. For hours now Sauron had tried to pry the information from Celebrimbor's mind, and he was getting frustated. Worse, Celebrimbor was tiring and he knew that he couldn't hold Sauron from his mind much longer.

"I won't tell you anything, Gorthaur."

"Do not call me that, Elf. I am warning you."

"For all I know they are already on way to Valinor." That was a lie, they had sworn to keep the Rings in Middle-earth. Sauron, being as frustated as he was didn't notice it.

"Very well Celebrimbor. Since you don't apparently know anything, are not useful to me any longer." He picked a heavy hammer from a table it was resting on. Systematically he broke every bone Celebrimbor had. Celebrimbor didn't scream, robbing even that pleasure from the wrathful maia. Freed, Celebrimbor's fëa travelled west, towards Aman, heeding the call of Mandos. Leaving only the maia alone in his toughts.


End file.
